Crimson and Clover
by Soricel
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Every time I hear Jimmy Eat World’s “A Praise Chorus,” I come up with a “Crimson and Clover” Gryffindor and Slytherin courting scenario. It started in my mind as a SiriusSeverus story, but then I started reading Snarry.


Title: Crimson and Clover

Author: Soricel

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Songfic

Song: "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Severus Snape belong to that lovely British lady. Unfortunately.

Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Every time I hear Jimmy Eat World's "A Praise Chorus," I come up with a "Crimson and Clover" (Gryffindor and Slytherin) courting scenario. It started in my mind as a Sirius-Severus story, but then I started reading Snarry.

_ i Are you gonna live your life wondering, standing in the back, looking around?  
Are you gonna waste your time thinking how you've grown up, or how you missed out? /i _

'Not anymore,' thought Harry as he stood in the Great Hall during the Yule Ball, the song causing shivers to run through him as it reminded him so much of his own life.

_Things are never gonna be the way you want._

Harry had never had a charmed life. He grew up with his abusive aunt and uncle in Surrey, and when he got his acceptance to Hogwarts, he thought things would be okay for once in his life, but things could never be perfect for Harry Potter, though many people would think differently.

_Where's it gonna get you acting serious?_

His run-ins with Voldemort, meeting Sirius and Remus, the Triwizard Tournament, Professor Dolores Umbridge, Sirius' death, Dumbledore's death, the deaths of many of his friends during the war, and all of his other woes would characterize life at Hogwarts for Harry; until now.

_  
Things are never gonna be quite what you want,  
_

Harry taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He didn't particularly want, nor need, the job, but there had been nowhere else to go after the Order of the Phoenix – or what was left of it, rather - won the war.

_Or even at 25, you gotta start sometime._

Harry didn't really have a social life. His students loved and admired him, but he was there to teach them, warn them, and prepare them for the world; that was what mattered.

So a 25-year old Harry Potter stood on the sidelines, watching a person of interest by the name of Severus Snape. The two had grown into something resembling friends during the war, but Harry had always wanted something more. He'd been too afraid to tell Severus, for fear that the other man would take it as a joke, or worse: put up his mask and hide from Harry forever. __

I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go. 

But something had changed. _  
_

_Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
_

There was always a spark in Severus' eyes when he looked at Harry now: something that begged questions, or answers.

_I wanna always feel like part of this, was, mine.  
_

Harry felt as though Severus was trying to tell him something. And he hoped to the Gods, as he kept his eyes on the older man, that it was what he thought.

_I wanna fall in love tonight. _

'I want you,' thought Harry as the obsidian eyes flickered in his direction and Severus began to approach him. 'But do you want me?'__

Are you gonna live your life, standing in the back, looking around? 

'No,' thought Severus as he watched a nervous-looking Harry.

_Are you gonna waste your time? Gotta make a move, or you'll miss out.  
_

'I'm not wasting my time anymore.' He began to approach the younger man, a half-smile crooking his lips. 'You're beautiful when you don't know what to do with yourself.'

_  
Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about. _

"Hello," Severus greeted as the younger man tilted his head up slightly to meet his former mentor's eyes.

"Hi…" Harry stumbled. He wanted to say more but those glittering black eyes carried him somewhere far away.

_  
Stick around nostalgia won't let you down. _

Severus smiled, genuinely.

"I was wondering… do you -" Harry started. He couldn't seem to finish the question.

"Yes?" Harry realized just how much the older man had relaxed after the war. He smiled openly at Harry and there was emotion in his eyes that had never been directed at Harry before the war ended, unless it had been anger or loathing. Even in the later stages of the war when they had worked together, it had only been something resembling acceptance and respect.

_Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
_

It was now or never. 'Just say it and get it over with. He'll find out sooner or later so just tell him!' Harry's brain rushed.

"I like you," Harry rushed before ducking his head and blushing crimson.

_Whatcha gonna have to say, for yourself? _

Severus was stunned for a moment. Harry liked him too? He smiled gently, before leaning down to kiss the younger man lightly, not caring who saw.__

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go. 

Harry, stunned, kissed the man back and stared, bewildered, into the obsidian pools.

_  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know._

When they parted, Harry laid his head on the pale man's chest, listening to his racing heart but steady breathing.

_  
I wanna always feel like part of this, _

He fit here.

_  
Was,  
_

He belonged here.

_Mine. _

Severus would be his, and he would be Severus's.

_  
I wanna fall in love tonight. _

He would fall in love tonight.__

Crimson, and clover,  
Over, and over. 

They danced their own sort of dance without ever stepping onto the dance floor._  
_

_Crimson, and clover,  
Over, and over._

They stood there for a few seconds just learning this new feeling._.  
_

_Crimson, and clover,  
Over, and over._

Then Severus led the way to the dungeons, to his rooms, and Harry got a bit nervous._  
_

_Our house in the middle of the street,_

Severus poured them both a drink.

_  
Why did we ever meet? _

They discussed things long past and things of the present and future.

_  
Started my rock 'n roll fantasy.  
_

They discussed fantasies and previous love interests, and Harry admitted to Severus that he was a virgin.

_Crimson, and clover,  
Over, and over_

Severus just smiled and reassured him. Then he stood and kissed Harry again, still gently, but more passionately than he had done during their first kiss._  
_

_Don't; don't,  
_

Harry started slightly, before leaning into the kiss and giving in to the fire burning its way down his throat and into his very soul.

_Don't let's start.  
_

Severus led them to the bedroom and the two men removed each other's clothing and tumbled onto the bed.

_Why did we ever part? _

Severus learned Harry's body slowly and expertly, and all Harry could do was lay back and tell him what he liked and what he didn't._  
_

_Kick start my rock 'n rollin' heart. _

When Severus found Harry's arousal, Harry arched off the bed and into Severus's capable hands.__

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  


They were dancing a new dance now, their bodies moving in tandem as they made love for the first time.

_So come on damn it, sing me something that I know.  
_

Their hearts beat quicker and quicker, their pace became erratic, their cries were music in the air, and their sweat-slicked bodies grew closer and closer to the point of no return.

_I wanna always feel like part of this, _

It was Harry who climaxed first._  
_

_Was, _

He arched his back and called his lover's name._  
_

_Mine. _

Severus was only a moment behind him._  
_

_I wanna fall in love tonight, _

They lay there afterwards._  
_

_Here tonight. _

They were as lovers, twined together. _  
_

_I wanna fall in love tonight, _

The men were more akin to vines than humans._  
_

_Here tonight. _

And they held each other._  
_

_I wanna always feel like part of this,  
_

They belonged now.

_Was, _

Here._  
_

_Mine. _

They belonged to each other._  
_

_I wanna fall in love tonight.  
_

"I love you, Harry."

_I wanna fall in love tonight.  
_

"I love you, too, Severus."

_I wanna fall in love tonight._

We fell in love tonight.


End file.
